User talk:Bbhinton15
Hello, Bb. I am here to tell you that you had a great story and an awesome review in TDA6. I am sure you're gonna make it in. :p Message recieved. TDAROCKZ We are Pain! We are God! 15:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Bb, on TDA6, your first line on the haiku is six syllables *hopes he spelled that right*. D: btw, I sent you a message on FanFic wiki a few weeks ago, and no reply was given... --mtdm doz knot no 20:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Bb, I was loving that DxC TDA6 story you were writing! :D. Do you mind finishing it sometime and putting it up on the ff wiki, like "Alejandro..."? :3 --mtdm doz knot no 04:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) PLZ join Halo Song Showdown Can I join?Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 01:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I love songs a lot but can I join??? If not mabye later. (124oeo forgot to put his signature.) Can I join your camp? =D I was told to get a signature , so I did 01:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi BB. Do you mind if I join Song Showdown? If you do, no biggie. Seems fun KE$HA'S IN A COMA Comma, Coka? Whatever 01:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Nduke 01:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC)NdukeNduke 01:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sign me up please Wes Holden 01:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I'll join!!(: Totalcartoonfan09 01:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Totalcartoonfan09 Total Drama Song Showdown Can I be in Total Drama Song Showdown?Sierrastalker--Violets are red,Roses are blue I'm very stupid, and you're stupid too! 01:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) can i be in Total Drama Song Showdown Explosivo FTW! 02:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in TDSS plz - Vick0971 : Vick0971, I don't know you that well. Sorry. ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|' talks,]] ' & ' 02:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) May I join TDSS? The Most Unoriginal Sig Evar!!! 02:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) can you sign me up on TDSS? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I was told to get a signature , so I did 15:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Song Showdown Hi there! I was just wondering if I could join your camp Total Drama Song Showdown. I know, it is late and it has already started, but it just looks like an awesome camp and I am good with matching characters with songs, so yeah, I was just wondering if I could join. Please message me if I can. :)-♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 09:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. I understand :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 22:08, January 18, 2011 (UTC) BB, is it alright if I use your camp idea in the future? It will not be the same, for I want more variety, but can I make one? A song camp, I mean. Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 03:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I will make it later! :P Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 03:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the review. I hope I am improving. I love this competition. A lot more interesting than regular camps.Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 04:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Can i return on TDSS? I totally forgot about the camp, plus i got a good song for a lot of the characters. I'd like to return at about the merge if i do. The Most Unoriginal Sig Evar!!! 04:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on Winning Both TDA6 and Survivor Wiki: Merge Island :D Two camps in one week... Pretty impressive :D Oh and also congrats on being probably the fastest admin promotion yet :DAimers SUPER 00:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh can you plaes judge my enry because i'm on team whatchamecallit not the perfect pice and we are going to elimination so can you judge my pick so that i might have a chance to get immunity With me gone, this competition just got 80% less handsome 02:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) This user named Awesomejosh has been warned and he still advertises. Plz ban him.Hello world! I would like to tell you all that I'm a ' 22:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering when showdown is going to be judeged With me gone, this competition just got 80% less handsome 01:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Mai I please join TDA7? I was waiting forever for the next one. I haven't participated once so it would really be an honor! I was sick so I didn't go online for some days... --Puffles Rule Camp wiki - the beginnig PLZ let me join PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ. If i can join can i be rex (it's my main nickname) Kokori9 05:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I join as Mr. E? No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 06:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : Kokori, your page shows that you're in many camps right at this minute. I'd like to give others a chance. And Mr. E, I notice your inactivity in camps, including my other camp, TDSS. I'm sorry. :-/ '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] ' & ' 06:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The only reason I was inactive in TDSS, was I couldn't find a good song about, who was it, Heather? Sorry if this sounds like complaining, I'm not trying to complain. No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 06:12, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Sign me up please and thank you With me gone, this competition just got 80% less handsome 06:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh *cries* *cries even more* *cries so much the world gets flooded* i really wanted to be in it Kokori9 06:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Camps Wiki: The Beginning Hiya! I was just wondering if I could join your new camp- Camps Wiki: The Beginning. If I am able too, I would like to go by EBGR. Please reply :) (I have only been a little inactive latley because of personal things. I always come ont he wiki at night though.) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 08:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : My camp will most likely take place in the afternoon times of the United States' Time Zones.... meaning you will probably be asleep when it's in full swing. I'll think about you for now. '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] ' & ' 21:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. You have a point...♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 23:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hola. I'd like to sign up for that new camp and stuffz. It's obvious what I'm going by (if it's not - MTDM), and if I have to pick a color - I pick MediumSpringGreen or MediumAquamarine Surprise me on either one. :3 Kthxbye! =3 --M M 11:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, sure-- Actually, no... you're in the "maybe" pool, also. This camp is gonna require a lot of activity and you're not near a computer where you won't get in trouble, I don't think. '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] ' & ' 21:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Bb, May I sign up for Camps Wiki, The Beginning? :P 'TDAR' is Excellent! ♥ 20:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : I need a nickname and a 'specific' color. '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] ' & ' 21:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I as well? As darkblue Nduke 21:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC)NdukeNduke 21:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : Nduke, I'm currently thinking about having you join or not... along with about 4 or 5 more people. '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] ' & ' 21:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I would like to join, as myself (Plat) with my color being bold lime. Earlier, Ferb had TWO lines! Wow, 21:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : Alrighty. -w- '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] ' & ' 21:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I join and as sea green. Holden as my name With me gone, this competition just got 80% less handsome 22:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : You and Seth (who's asked me previously) are in the same boat, just about... I told him I'd think about letting him in. As of right now, I'll say the same for you because you guys are about equally active in camps. '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] ' & ' 22:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey BB :) I was wondering if i could join your Camps Wiki: The Beginning? Thanks! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 17:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Aloha(: BB(: I would very much appreciate it if you would give me the privilege of joining your camp. If I can join I would like to request cyan bold print for my username. Thank You!(: (I'm practicing good grammar for TDA7xD) Totalcartoonfan09 20:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Totalcartoonfan09 Can Oatmeal- join Camps Wiki: The Beginning I've been active lately.! Do.You.Pancake? 22:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Camps Wiki: The Beginning? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Could I join Camps Wiki: The Beginning? If I can, could I request a shade of orange bolded for my name? TY I'll point ''you to '' 01:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Can i join Camps Wiki: The Beginning With gold bolded Thx --Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 02:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Signups are done..... Sorry, Snow. TDA15 asked me right before you did. As for everyone that I didn't accept on here, I just didn't think you'd be active enough. '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|'' talks,]] ' & ' 02:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Creators Wanna join something fun? Awesome? Creative? Arty? Well join Total Drama Creators! Season 3 Sign Ups are now open! Please join! (The wiki is made by: User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks). :) >http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Season_3_Sign-Ups!#Sign-Ups.21]] ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey BB, can WAITO? be featured on the front page? It's pretty popular, and Nalyd Camp 8 ended, so....... --M M 02:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello latest-edited-admin! Do you mind restoring Survivor: Wikia and deleting MTDM University? kthxbye. --M M 04:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Is Plat and co. Allowed to switch votes?! That's jacked if they are! If they do I'll take my idol back, I swear. *Is PO'd at Plat* --Reddy No can do, bud. My iPod doesn't support Chatango... But, tell him no hard feelings, alright? I just get over competitive and tired of being shown-up sometimes. XD -- 05:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) TDA7 Judging Hey, you'll be judging stories 31-40. Due to the large amount of stories that need judging, you don't need to write a long review. Please rate the story on a scale of one to ten to make picking the top 14 easier. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Song Showdown Thanks for the great camp... It was really fun while I lasted in it. Like in survivor the hidden immunity idol got me. I just like to thank you for making such a great camp Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 21:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Whoa O.o What challenge caused you to oppose everyone in FC O.o (I don't know, I was just surfing around and was curious xD)Aimers 'Misses Musou ;(' 03:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello, it's Fanny here. I've come to tell you about the latest challenge in Fill in the Blanks. You have yet to complete and submit an entry. The theme for this week is anything you'd like to do. Please get this in as soon as possible! 18:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the support in TD High School of Drama! It means a lot :D Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 21:26, March 25, 2011 (UTC) As an admin, it is always great if you would try and take part in what will hopefully become a part of the wiki in the upcoming year. It holds no binding so you do not need to stay active after joining, but it's always fun to know you have your very own team on the wiki, if you ever choose to stop by for some time. For this reason, it would be a good idea to check out this. It would be nice to be able to add on more admins, but I do not feel right adding admins onto teams knowing they have 0 plans on, at the least helping their team in the monthly activities. [[User:Fyrexx|♔ ~ Fyre ~ ♕ '']] Living in a Fairy Tale 01:13, December 8, 2012 (UTC)